Et si elle le trouvait sexy?
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: "Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor, l'amie du Survivant, la première de sa promotion, la fille avec un cœur d'artichaut, la libératrice des elfes de maisons et le caractère le plus altruiste du trio, attirée depuis sa première année par ce connard de Malfoy ? Impossible. Et pourtant... " Premier OS de la série "Et Si...", ou comment la gryffondor en pince pour le beau serpentard.


Premier OS de la série _Et si..._

Ecrite vraiment pour le fun.

 _Enjoy!_

...

 **Et si** **elle le trouvait sexy ?**

 **...**

\- Hé, Granger ! T'as changé de marque de pétard pour te coiffer ce matin ?

Ricanements idiots de sa clique. Je soupire, agacée.

\- Mais oui, Malfoy. Et toi, tu as renversé le pot de gel sur ta tête ?

\- Aah, mais tout me va, Miss-je-sais-tout. C'est ça, avoir la classe.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser…

Il rit en s'éloignant.

\- Un point pour moi !

 _Oui. Comme - presque- à chaque fois._

La discussion n'a fait tourner aucune tête. C'est tellement habituel de voir l'héritier Malfoy venir m'asticoter que personne ne tend l'oreille, à part Harry et Ron, au cas où. Je les rassure d'un geste. Non, pas d'insultes aujourd'hui. Juste des bêtises. Ils reviennent à leurs déjeuners après m'avoir souri, et moi je repars vers la salle d'étude ouverte pour les BUSES. Les yeux emplis de tâches blondes.

Je pense qu'on peut appeler ça un coup de foudre.

Quand j'avais onze ans, je l'ai rencontré avant eux. J'allais rentrer dans mon compartiment, toute contente d'être là quand il est sorti du sien. Nos yeux se sont croisés et il a souri. Mon cœur a fait un bond. J'allais lui rendre mais j'ai entendu une voix dans mon dos et j'ai compris que ce sourire n'était pas pour moi. J'ai détourné les yeux et je me suis assise sur le siège près de la fenêtre. Mon visage me brûlait. Et son image ne me quittait pas. Même quand je faisais le tour des compartiments et que je rencontrais Neville, puis Harry et Ron, c'était un autre garçon que je cherchais.

C'est complètement idiot, mais ça a commencé comme ça.

Je l'ai revu pour la Répartition. Mince, pâle, mais droit et fier, il s'est avancé sans trembler vers le Choixpeau. J'ai appris en même temps son nom… Et qu'il ne serait pas dans la même maison que moi. Après une petite déception, je me consolais en le regardant. Son attitude me plaisait. Moi qui étais tellement timide, tellement peu sûre de moi, je me planquais derrière un comportement autoritaire et désagréable comme pour défier les gens de s'approcher et de se moquer. Mais lui, non. Il respirait l'assurance. Il était entouré et souriait tranquillement. J'avais du mal à le quitter des yeux. Je trouvais le contraste entre ses cheveux blonds, tellement clairs et ses yeux gris qui changeaient avec la lumière magnifique… Mais il était à Serpentard et j'avais assez lu pour savoir qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il parle à une Gryffondor. Il faudrait que je trouve le courage. J'avais la tête pleine de rêves, ce soir-là.

Les jours qui ont suivi se sont transformés en semaines. Pour une fois, j'avais l'avantage -merci à ma mémoire visuelle infaillible - et j'excellais en cours. Alors oui, je n'étais pas entourée, je n'avais pas de famille prestigieuse mais… J'étais intelligente. C'est une qualité, non ? Oui. Mais pas reconnue quand on a onze ans. Ce n'est pas « cool » d'être la première de la classe et à part l'agacement, je n'ai pas inspiré grand-chose. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai été tellement blessée quand Ron m'as si gentiment qualifiée de « cauchemar »… Une fille comme ça n'allait pas attirer l'attention de Drago Malfoy.

Ma première expérience amoureuse a failli me valoir d'être dévorée par un Troll. Je pense que c'est assez original. Comme quoi, même sans rien faire, il ne me réussissait pas.

Mais ça m'a permis de rencontrer Harry et Ron et franchement, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante. Ils sont tellement importants pour moi. Et ils m'ont fait découvrir son véritable caractère. Parce que jusqu'au moment où nous sommes devenus amis, j'apercevais Malfoy en classe, dans les couloirs et aux repas. Donc de - très - loin. Il était beau, il avait beaucoup d'amis, il était intelligent, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé et donc je pouvais l'idéaliser tranquillement.

Mais j'ai vite déchanté en le voyant faire avec les deux garçons. Là où je l'attendais gentil, sérieux et ouvert, je l'ai trouvé mesquin, jaloux et raciste. Comme quoi… J'aurais presque préféré garder mes rêves bleus et ne jamais le connaître. Mais je ne suis ni stupide, ni masochiste et quand il s'en ait pris à moi ensuite, mon béguin s'était évanoui et ses insultes -de plus en plus blessantes - me passaient loin au-dessus de la tête.

Mais, même si je ne l'aimais plus, je le trouvais beau.

Et en grandissant, il l'est devenu de plus en plus.

Jusqu'à être, à seize ans, un des garçons les plus canons de Poudlard. Un de ceux qui font se retourner les filles sur son passage et rougir les premières années rien qu'en les regardant. Un bon joueur de Quiddich - même si Harry le dépasse encore - avec la silhouette qui va avec. Un bon élève aussi. Et l'héritier d'une grande famille de Sang-pur. Ça, il l'était déjà, et le tout lui donne un charme dévastateur.

C'est si facile d'y succomber, d'ailleurs. Sauf quand on le connait aussi bien que moi. Quand on sait à quel point il peut être froid, orgueilleux, mauvais, etc… Et quand il a passé une grande partie de sa scolarité à essayer de faire renvoyer/blesser/ disparaître vos meilleurs amis, l'autre à vous balancer les pires choses qui lui passaient par la tête. Donc il est magnifique mais c'est un enfoiré et il n'est pas pour moi.

Il n'est pas pour moi.

Aaaah, s'il était moins c… S'il avait été élevé par des parents qui ne se croyaient pas sortis de la cuisse de Jupiter. S'il avait été sympa…

Mais non. Je le sais, je le sais, mais en montant vers le troisième étage, je dois quand même mettre mes deux mains sur mes joues tellement elles sont chaudes. Je dois secouer la tête pour faire disparaître son sourire, et me réciter mon programme du matin pour ne plus penser à son rire. Qui carillonne quand même dans ma tête.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Je suis quelqu'un de loyal. Quand j'aime, c'est pour longtemps et il m'est difficile d'effacer vite des sentiments profonds. Harry et Ron, par exemple, je peux me disputer avec eux, pleurer leur bêtises et leur immaturité, enrager contre leurs paresse, je peux leur hurler dessus, je serai quand même là pour eux. Quoi qu'ils fassent, j'ai confiance, je sais qu'ils reviendront vers moi. En tout cas, moi, je les attendrais.

C'est très Gryffondor comme attitude.

Je suis sûre qu'il en pleurerait de rire.

J'y peux rien et ça me va d'être comme ça. Même pour lui.

Je n'attends rien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas stupide et je n'espère pas qu'il change. Je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera un matin, devenu l'homme idéal, se rendant compte à quel point je suis faite pour lui.

Juste l'imaginer fait un peu peur, non ?

Mais au moins, je suis en paix avec moi-même. Je ne suis pas torturée par des sentiments sans espoir, telle une princesse de contes de fée. Comme une midinette, ou une héroïne de romans, tremblante et pleurant dans son lit. Ma vie est assez mouvementée comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'un amour désespéré pour y rajouter de « l'action ».

Mais…

Mais je le regarde.

Mais je suis attirée par le son de sa voix.

Mais j'adore son rire, la façon dont ses yeux s'éclairent.

Mais j'aime l'apercevoir le matin, quand il est encore un peu endormi. J'aime le voir jouer au Quiddich même si je souhaite la victoire aux Gryffondors. J'aime le surprendre concentré au-dessus de son chaudron, la langue tirée et les yeux plissé. Il est un peu ridicule mais je trouve sa mimique adorable. J'aime le croiser dans les couloirs. Il vient vers moi, ou vers les garçons, pour se payer notre tête et nous insulter. Il vient quand même. J'aime l'apercevoir de loin en train de parler à d'autres, même aux filles. Il va bien et ça me va. J'aime quand il revient de son entraînement, sale, trempé, fou de rage ou content de lui-même. Les cheveux ébouriffés lui vont tellement bien.

Je le regarde, et j'ai du mal à en voir d'autres. Pourtant, je suis souvent - voire en permanence - avec d'autres beaux garçons.

Il y a eu Viktor. Plus âgé, plus mature, le physique d'un joueur international. Des yeux à se damner et un accent que j'ai toujours aimé. Amoureux.

D'ailleurs je me souviens encore de la tête de Malfoy lors du bal de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, son air de ne pas en croire ses yeux quand j'y suis allée avec Viktor et pomponnée de la tête aux pieds. Et oui. C'est un souvenir que je chéris, parce qu'il y avait de l'admiration dans son regard choqué.

Comme quoi, je peux être mesquine, moi aussi.

Harry est également devenu très beau en grandissant. Dans le genre sec et mince. Entre ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, il fait un peu mauvais garçon. Mais avec ses lunettes, son sourire, on ne peut pas se tromper. Il est adorable. Et il a le cœur sur la main, il est loyal comme moi, courageux, droit. Tout ce que j'aime.

Et il y a Ron. Avec son air de petit garçon, ses yeux bleus ciel et son rire facile. Ses grandes mains, ses taches de rousseur. Sa chaleur. Sa faiblesse qu'il sait si bien transformer en force, ses peurs, ses doutes, mais son courage aussi. Il peut être tellement touchant. Sa voix grave. Son humour. Sa jalousie. Et la façon dont il me regarde ses derniers temps.

Je le sais, mais je fais comme si je ne voyais rien.

Je pourrais facilement tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux, non ? Ils sont là pour moi, ils me correspondent tellement.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je fais vraiment prétentieuse en disant ça.

Je ne fais pas exprès. Peut-être qu'un jour, je verrai un autre visage quand j'imaginerai un garçon qui pourrait me plaire. Quand j'aurai oublié la sensualité du gris orage, d'un sourire moqueur et d'une voix traînante.

Peut-être.

Mais pour le moment, non. Même si c'est dur parfois - il est tellement _chiant !_ \- ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes jeunes et pourtant nous avons déjà traversé trop d'épreuves pour qu'une petite attirance comme la mienne perde de son charme si vite. Pour que je me lasse de le regarder. Et pour que mon cœur ne s'affole plus quand il lui arrive de sourire sans rien derrière la tête.

C'est vraiment ridicule comme raison. Et je me mens un peu, je cherche des prétextes. Mais je peux encore m'illusionner comme je veux, ça n'a pas de conséquences et personne ne verra rien.

Personne n'as rien vu depuis cinq ans.

Ca me fait rigoler quand je suis seule et que j'y pense. J'imagine la tête des autres gryffondors et particulièrement les hauts cris de Ron. Harry ne dirait rien. Trop choqué pour ça. Et lui, s'il savait… Je pense qu'il essaierait de me tuer. Vraiment. Pour laver la honte, pour faire disparaitre l'intérêt dans les yeux de _l'immooonde_ sang-de Bourbe que je suis.

J'aimerais bien qu'il essaye, tiens.

Mais bon, il y a aussi des moments où j'ai envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs, tellement je m'agace moi-même de ma stupide ténacité. De ma loyauté. Et de mes goûts plus que bizarres.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose ?

Peut-être parce qu'il a été le premier que j'ai aimé. Parce que son image est trop présente, trop profondément inscrites dans mes yeux. Comme lorsqu'on regarde trop longtemps le soleil et que l'on finit par voir des tâches sur tout le reste. J'ai été éblouie. Par ce crétin.

Mais ces moments de doutes sont rares et tout va bien. Le voir me fait simplement plaisir, comme j'aime rire avec les garçons, manger du chocolat, ou passer une après midi dans un fauteuil avec un bon bouquin.

Et puis je n'ai pas de raisons de vouloir changer ça. Il n'y a pas de place dans ma vie pour l'amour. Non, mais c'est vrai, entre les études - c'est _extrêmement_ important - Harry, Ron, Ginny et Voldemort, vraiment, où je vais caler un garçon ? Humm ?

Je n'y pense même pas.

Je suis heureuse comme ça.

On va dire que c'est un petit plus. Un petit secret qui pimente une vie déjà tellement mouvementée.

Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor, l'amie du Survivant, la première de sa promotion, la fille avec un cœur d'artichaut, la libératrice des elfes de maisons et le caractère le plus altruiste du trio, attirée depuis sa première année par ce connard de Malfoy ?

Impossible.

Et tellement excitant.

Je pouffe toute seule en levant les yeux du recueil de potions que je viens de lire pour un devoir. Ça fait du bien d'être un peu légère.

\- Et bien… T'es plus atteinte que je le pensais.

Je me retourne, en effaçant le sourire que j'avais accroché aux lèvres en reconnaissant sa voix. Évidemment. J'étais un peu venue pour ça aussi. Je sais que même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il est sérieux quand il s'agit de travailler.

\- Mais occupe-toi de toi, pour une fois…

Ma voix est lasse, mais intérieurement je suis ravie qu'il soit là.

\- Ah, mais je ne suis pas venu par plaisir. Donne le livre, là. J'en ai besoin.

\- Non, je suis en train de le lire. T'attends.

J'adore le voir changer d'expression. C'est tellement facile. Tenez, là, ses yeux sont en train de s'assombrir. Il a horreur qu'on lui résiste.

\- Granger, ma patience à ses limites…

Je le sais. Et je m'en sers. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais je le retiens comme ça. Parce que le livre, je l'ai déjà fini et je pourrais lui donner immédiatement.

\- Mon cher Malfoy, je ne suis pas à ta botte comme les deux gorilles qui te suivent partout. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir et tu vas t'en aller gentiment ou j'appelle Mme Pince pour qu'elle te fiche dehors.

Je le connais par cœur. Il est déjà très en colère et j'imagine sans peine ce qu'il voudrait me faire à cet instant précis.

\- Je le répète une dernière fois…

Sa voix gronde et je dois me retenir de sourire. Après tout, il est censé m'agacer profondément.

\- Ah, mais tu peux le dire autant de fois que ça te chante, je ne te le donnerais pas.

\- GRANG…

\- Dommage. Tu as perdu.

Je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles. Ce que j'attendais explose soudainement derrière lui.

\- M. MALFOY ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LEVER LE TON DANS _MA_ SALLE D'ÉTUDE ?

Je lui fais un petit sourire narquois, qui n'aurait pas été déplacé sur son propre visage. Je crois qu'il déteint un peu sur moi. Car ça fait un moment que j'avais remarqué que Mme Pince nous observait, planquée derrière une étagère.

\- SORTEZ ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! MAUVAIS ÉLÉMENT ! FAUTEUR DE TROUBLE !

\- Tu vas me le payer, Granger, arrive-t-il à me murmurer avant qu'elle ne fonde sur lui.

Et alors qu'elle l'entraine vers la sortie en continuant de hurler et qu'il s'excuse comme il peut, je l'appelle. Il tourne la tête vers moi, les yeux encore flamboyant de colère.

\- Un point pour moi ! je lui lance avec un petit geste de la main moqueur.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il m'aurait déjà avadakavrisée de loin.

Je le regarde partir avec la joie au cœur.

Je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne me retombe dessus.

Je suis désolée, Malfoy.

Je suis désolée, mais il faut bien que tu me guettes aussi. Que tu remarques chacun de mes gestes. Que tu penses à moi, que tu me suives des yeux dans les couloirs. Que tu te demandes ce que je fais et de quoi je parle quand je sourie. Que tu t'occupes de moi. Même si c'est pour me pourrir. Je ne veux pas être la seule a être obsédée par toi.

Hé, de quoi j'aurais l'air sinon ?

Tu me détestes et je suis attirée par toi.

Je te dégoûte et tu me plais.

Un point partout.

Tu ne savais pas que je pouvais être comme ça, hein ?

Mais…

Merci Malfoy.

Tu rends les choses _tellement_ plus intéressantes.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
